Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a display panel.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the multi-domain vertically aligned liquid crystal display (MVA) LCD panel utilizes an alignment structure to make liquid crystal molecules in different regions tilt at different angles in order to achieve the effect of wide viewing angle. The alignment structure includes alignment protrusions and alignment slits disposed on pixel electrodes. However, a contrast ratio of the LCD panel may be lowered because of a light leakage usually caused by the disclination of tilting directions of the liquid crystal molecules surrounding the alignment protrusions. Further, even if light-shielding layers are disposed on the alignment protrusions and the alignment slits for reducing the light leakage, an aperture ratio of the LCD panel may be decreased instead. Therefore, a polymer-stabilized alignment (PSA) process has been proposed to solve the issue of the MVA-LCD panel for having the poor contrast ratio.
In the conventional polymer stabilized alignment process, firstly, a reactive monomer is doped in a liquid crystal material to form a display medium composition. Subsequently, the display medium composition is filled between a top substrate and a bottom substrate of the LCD panel. Then, a specific voltage is applied to the display medium composition by a pixel array, and the display medium composition is irradiated by a light ray under the specific voltage so that the reactive monomer can conduct a polymerization to form a polymer-stabilized alignment layer at boundaries between the liquid crystal molecules and the top and bottom substrates. Accordingly, the polymer-stabilized alignment layer can substantially reduce a rising time of the LCD panel (i.e., a time required for a transmittance of the LCD panel to change from 10% to 90%), but a falling time of the LCD panel (i.e., a time required for the transmittance of the LCD panel to change from 90% to 10%) will become longer.